superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Pepino's Christmas Carol (1971 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits F7F01797-84F5-42D6-9EC2-9E6F99F38400.jpeg * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Rankin Bass Production * Bobby Driscoll as Pepino the Boy in * "Pepino's Christmas Carol" * Featuring the Voice Talents of ** Mel Blanc as Ed the Cat ** Robin Williams as Wolfie ** Catherine O’Hara as Sally ** Albert Finney as Ebenezer Scrooge ** Alec Guinness as Jacob Marley ** Edith Evans as Ghost of Christmas Past ** Kenneth More as Ghost of Christmas Present ** Paddy Stone as Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come ** David Collings as Bob Cratchit ** Frances Cuka as Mrs. Cratchit ** Richard Beaumont as Tiny Tim ** Michael Medwin as Harry, Scrooge's nephew ** Mary Peach as Harry's wife ** Gordon Jackson as Tom, Harry's friend ** Anton Rodgers as Tom Jenkins ** Laurence Naismith as Mr. Fezziwig ** Kay Walsh as Mrs. Fezziwig ** Suzanne Neve as Isabel ** Derek Francis as charity gentleman ** Roy Kinnear as charity gentleman ** Geoffrey Bayldon as Pringle, the toyshop owner ** Molly Weir as woman debtor ** Helena Gloag as woman debtor ** Reg Lever as Miller, the puppeteer ** Keith Marsh as well wisher ** Marianne Stone as party guest * Additional Voice Talents: Arnold Schwarzenegger, Richard Hoppe, Barry Temple, Dave Suding, John Lasseter, Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Walt Stanchfield, Jane Baer, Sylvia Mattison, Douglas Krohn, Matthew O'Callaghan, Susan I. Craig, Jay Jackson, Terrey Hamada, Fujiko Miller, Toby Shelton * Narration: John Huston * Story and Styling: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, George Pal * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Production Design: Ken Anderson * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studio, Isadore Ellis, Ed Aardal, Bob Bemiller, Morey Reden, Richard Thompson, Shannon Lee Dyer, John Garling, Jack Parr, Bill Keil, Ed Parks, Xenia, George Goepper, Carlos Alfonso, Oliver E. Callahan, Lillian Evans, John Sparey, Joan Orbison, Hugh Fraser, Tom Ray, Hicks Lokey, Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding, Retta Davidson, Doris A. Plough, Bob Richardson, Len Janson * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Xerox: Charlene Miller, Bill Brazner, Diana Dixon * Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson * Final Check: Wilma Baker * Inker: Maria Fenyvesi * Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller, Mary Jane Cole, Diana Dixon, Bernie Bonnicksen * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: A. Kendall O'Connor * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage * Titles: Ronald Searle * Color by Technicolor® * Approved No. 22634 Motion Picture Association of America * Camera: Ed Austin, Jim Pickel * Producton Manager: Don Duckwall * Sounds: Robert O. Cook, Herb Taylor * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Tom Acosta, Cotton Warburton * Assistant Directors: Dick Caffey, Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * © Copyright MCMLXXI Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * RCA Sound Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Music by: Leslie Bricusse * Additional Music: Johnny Mandel, George Bruns * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Songs: ** "Overture" ** "A Christmas Carol" – Chorus ** "Christmas Children" – David Collings & Cratchit Children ** "I Hate People" – Albert Finney ** "Father Christmas" – Urchins ** "See the Phantoms" – Alec Guinness ** "December the 25th" – Laurence Naismith, Kay Walsh & Ensemble ** "Happiness" – Suzanne Neve ** "A Christmas Carol" (Reprise) – Chorus ** "You....You" – Albert Finney ** "I Like Life" – Kenneth More & Albert Finney ** "The Beautiful Day" – Richard Beaumont ** "Happiness" (Reprise) ** "Thank You Very Much" – Anton Rodgers & Ensemble ** "I'll Begin Again" – Albert Finney ** "I Like Life" (Reprise) – Albert Finney ** "Finale: Father Christmas" (Reprise) / "Thank You Very Much" (Reprise) – All ** "Exit Music" *** Words and Music by: Floyd Huddleston and Al Rinker * Musicians: Ethmer Roten, Flute * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Co Producers: Jules Bass, Kurt Nickels, Arthur Rankin, Jr. * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Story by: Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Trey Parker * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones, Romeo Muller * Based on "A Christmas Carol" (1843 novella) by: Charles Dickens * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studio Closing Credits * Cast of Characters ** Albert Finney as Ebenezer Scrooge ** Alec Guinness as Jacob Marley ** Edith Evans as Ghost of Christmas Past ** Kenneth More as Ghost of Christmas Present ** Paddy Stone as Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come ** Bobby Driscoll as Pepino the Boy ** Mel Blanc as Ed the Cat ** Robin Williams as Wolfie ** Catherine O’Hara as Sally ** David Collings as Bob Cratchit ** Frances Cuka as Mrs. Cratchit ** Richard Beaumont as Tiny Tim ** Michael Medwin as Harry, Scrooge's nephew ** Mary Peach as Harry's wife ** Gordon Jackson as Tom, Harry's friend ** Anton Rodgers as Tom Jenkins ** Laurence Naismith as Mr. Fezziwig ** Kay Walsh as Mrs. Fezziwig ** Suzanne Neve as Isabel ** Derek Francis as charity gentleman ** Roy Kinnear as charity gentleman ** Geoffrey Bayldon as Pringle, the toyshop owner ** Molly Weir as woman debtor ** Helena Gloag as woman debtor ** Reg Lever as Miller, the puppeteer ** Keith Marsh as well wisher ** Marianne Stone as party guest * Additional Voice Talents: Arnold Schwarzenegger, Richard Hoppe, Barry Temple, Dave Suding, John Lasseter, Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Walt Stanchfield, Jane Baer, Sylvia Mattison, Douglas Krohn, Matthew O'Callaghan, Susan I. Craig, Jay Jackson, Terrey Hamada, Fujiko Miller, Toby Shelton * Narration: John Huston * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Closing Logos * A Rankin Bass Production Category:Rankin Bass Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:The Classics Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Golden Books Family Entertainment Category:Golden Books Christmas Family Collection Category:Sony Wonder Category:Random House Home Video Category:Wolfie And Sally 007 Series Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Ed The Cat Cartoon Category:Rated G